Destiny: The Host
by Minecwt
Summary: In the aftermath of the reclaiming of the Last City, The Hero of the Red War, and his fireteam bring together a host of Guardians to launch a counterattack against the newly scattered Cabal. They must launch the counterattack quickly , however, before the Red Legion can reorganize itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny: The Host**

A/N: Edited to fix some grammar mistakes.

_**08:17, 8 hours after the Travelers Awakening.**_

_**Peregrine District, The Last City.**_

Gun fire sounded all round the Titan, he watched from the highest building in the neighborhood as FOTC and once again lighted Guardians forced the Red Legion back. He saw a squad of Red Legion move into an alley, looking to the other side, the Titan realized that they were trying to flank a squad of FOTC The Titan gripped the Viest Valkadyn Auto Rifle harder and then he jumped down from the building. He fired as he went, killing two Legionaries before hitting the ground, and rolled into a psion. The Psion did not have much time to relax before the Titan's fist slammed into its head, instantly killing it. The Titan brought up the Valkadyn and fired it, having its flaming bullets slam into the heads of two more Legionaries. By now the Centurion had realized that its squad had been decimated and it turned around and fired its Bronto Cannon. The Titan took the hit and fired the Valkadyn, pouring what remained of the clip into it. As the Centurion fell, the Titan rose.

A voice came over the radio. "All units currently in the warzone, continue all offensive operations," The voice began, which the Titan had realized it was the Awoken Commander Zavala, "The Western City has been cleared, have any civilians you come across head there under FOTC support." The Commander stopped.

"All units in the Peregrine District, do you copy The Commander's orders?" The Titan said over his helmet radio. He was now running over to the squad of FOTC soldiers that had nearly been flanked.

"This is Vamix" The other Titan operating in the area responded. "And my group does copy, over." There was a few moments of gun fire before his voice came back "We need support on the west side of the district over."

The Titan was already moving to summon his sparrow before responding "This is John, I'm on my way"

_**08:35 hours, 8 hours after the Traveler's Awakening.**_

_**Peregrine District, The Last City. **_

Vamix grabbed the head of the soldier to the right of him and shoved it down, keeping it out of the way of the slug that had nearly taken it off. "Keep your head down!" Vamix yelled as he jumped over the debris that they had been using for cover, while reaching out towards the light, and arc energy began to flow through him. He slammed into the opposing Cabal with such force that his slam instantly vaporized several of them, he looked up and saw nearly 20 Cabal brining their rifles to bear on him.

However, before they could get a shot off, a flaming hammer struck in the center of the Cabal formation, killing three of them, and setting another five ablaze. Vamix knew of only one Titan that could still use the Hammer of Sol, The Hero of this war, John Harrison. Vamix smiled as ran at the closet Red Legion, vaporizing them with his Fist of Havoc, while John killed the rest of the Cabal with the Hammer of Sol.

Vamix emerged from the last group of Cabal, his Magonel Armor now sporting many new burns and dents then before. "John, thanks for the assist." John simply nodded and looked over at the FOTC soldiers who were now moving up to secure the last of the Peregrine District.

"At least the battle for this District is finally over." Was all John said.

"This is Commander Zavala to Fireteam X-Ray Come in, Over." The Commander's familiar voice came over the radio.

John and Vamix exchanged looks before John responded. "This is Fireteam X-Ray"

"Ikora and Cayde report that the last of Ghaul's commanders are currently retreating to your position, I and the rest of Fireteam Blue are on our way, but we may not get there in time."

John and Vamix looked at each other again, and nodded. "Understood Zavala, we will handle the situation". He looked around and pointed at a ruined building on the far side of the road "Why don't you get up there and keep an eye out for them"

Vamix nodded and asked "What about you?" John chuckled and just walked away.

_**09:00, 9 hours after the Traveler's Awakening.**_

_**Peregrine District, The Last City.**_

John knelt behind debris from a nearby building as he watched for the Cabal Commanders. John hoped that if he and Vamix could stop them here that that would mean the end for Cabal operations in the City. Which meant that this awful war could finally come to an end. He noticed movement to the left and as he turned to look, saw a Legionary's head explode. Vamix had already engaged the Red Legion then. John took a deep breath and brought the Valkadyn up and fired into the Red Legion Squad. A Legionnaire fell. He emptied the magazine into three more Cabal, and then he reached out to the Light and cast his Hammer of Sol. John jumped up in the air and began raining the fiery hammers down on the Red Legion.

John had started to look for the Commanders and saw what he thought would be them towards the back of the column, he threw the last of his hammers their way, and then felt the Light recede, as he came down from the Titan jump. The Titan slammed another clip into the Valkadyn and charged the Commanders, they did not last long when up against his onslaught. "Commander Zavala, the commanders are dead." John stated over the radio. With their deaths he hoped that this was over, and the Guardians could finally have a sense of normalcy once again.

"Well done X-Ray, I'm still sending reinforcements your way." Zavala said. He sounded tired John thought, of course after the months that they had all had to endure, he wasn't really surprised.

"John, a few of them got away, but I don't think the will get far, and if they do, I doubt that they will be able to link up with any Cabal reinforcements" Vamix said as he walked up to John.

John just shrugged and said, "

I doubt that a few low ranking Cabal will make much trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**07:30 hours, 7 hours after the Traveler's Awakening.**_

_**Ridgeback District, The Last City.**_

Two Guardians and around twenty civilians marched through another one of the deactivated Cabal shields. The lead Guardian, a hunter, stopped and turned around. "Magnus, I'm going to scout ahead and make sure the way is clear."

"Sounds good Cassandra, I'll make sure the civilians stay here" Magnus replied, as the Warlock turned around and began to tell the civilians "Cassandra here is going to scout ahead"

Cassandra did not hear the rest of what he said, as she had already started to move out of the Cabal barrier base. Cassandra wished that she was still back in the Peregrine District with John and Vamix, but John had insisted that the civilians they had found be escorted under Guardian escort. "_I guess I see why_" she thought "_but it doesn't make me feel any better_" She had spent too much time cooped up not being able to help much during the war, and now that she could, she was stuck playing escort for civilians.

She continued her walk up the street for another half minute before seeing movement on the left, she brought up her scout rifle as she turned. The movement had ceased, had she thought to her self that it was too quiet to be Red Legion. "Hello?" She asked, hoping for an answer "whose there?" Nothing replied to her. She began to advance slowly on the building and contacted Magnus. "Magnus, I think I've made contact with someone, but there not answering."

"Ok, make sure it's nothing dangerous, and don't take any unnecessary risks." Was Magnus's curt reply. Cassandra was pretty sure he heard the civilians talking louder and louder. Which was bad as it good give away their location if there was any Cabal still in their area.

Cassandra was nearly at the entrance to the building when a small figure appeared in the doorway. It took a second for her to figure out what she was looking at, a human child. "Are you a Guardian?" the child asked, and Cassandra was able to tell that the child was a female.

Cassandra knelt down and said "Yeah I am a Guardian." She looked around and then looked back at the girl and asked "Where are your parents?" The girl looked down quickly and then looked up and had tears in her eyes, and then she flung herself into Cassandra's and began to bawl. It took Cassandra a second to realize what was happening, and when she did, she brought her arms around the girl and began to console her. "It will be okay, here let's get you with the others." She stood up with the girl still in her arms and began to walk back to the refugee group.

_**08:03 hours, 8 hours after the Traveler's Awakening.**_

_**Ridgeback District, The Last City.**_

Magnus was worried, but then again, he had been worried ever since the Tower fell at the start of the Red War. He looked over at the civilians who were slowly becoming restless, many of them were looking at him, while others were talking to one another. Magnus grimaced, he needed to get these people out of here. "Magnus to Cassandra, come in."

"Magnus, I was about to radio to you" Cassandra replied over the radio, "I've found a girl in one of the buildings and I am on my way back to you." There was a short pause and then she continued "But other than that the way should be clear for us to get these civilians to the Military district."

He nodded and looked back over the civilians, the ones who had been talking had stopped and were now looking at him. "Good job Cassandra, I'll get these guys ready to move by the time you get here." He moved in front of the civilians. "Okay the other Guardian is coming back, so let's get ready to move."

The civilians started to get up from where they had been sitting with the younger of them helping the elderly ones up. It only took a few minutes for them to all be ready to move. One of the humans looked up at him and asked "Where is the other Guardian?" he asked, before quickly adding "I thought she would be here by now."

Just as he was about to respond, Commander Zavala came over the radio. "All units currently in the warzone, continue all offensive operations. The Western City has been cleared, have any civillians you come across head there under FOTC support." Magnus thought for a second, and was relieved to know that they were still heading to the right place.

"Cassandra do you have a ETA here?" he asked and then added "Did you also receive the Commander's message?"

Her reply was quick "We're about thirty seconds out, and yes I did."

Magnus cut the radio off and looked back to the human who had asked the question and said " She will be here in a minute, focus on helping the others move" The man nodded and walked off, and Magnus was happy not to have deal with him.

Cassandra entered the barrier base and went to one of the civilians and handed the crying child to one of the civilians. "Here we need to get moving." That caught Magnus's attention and he looked over to her. His confusion must have been pretty evident through his body language as she said "I just want to get back into the fight, Zavala is throwing a lot of our forices into the Peregrine District."

He nodded at that and then said "Okay everyone, lets get going!" Magnus led the group out of the barrier base, with Cassandra taking the rear. The march through the the district was quiet, which really wasn't a surprise, as Fireteam X-Ray had cleared the district in the hours after the Traveler woke up. After about 20 minutes of walking the group reached the entryway for the Military District. An FOTC squad was waiting for them when they arrived. "Are you guys from Fireteam X-Ray? " the lead soldier asked.

Magnus looked at her and then responeded " Yeah, we've got around 30 civilians here, give or take a few." The FOTC soldier nodded and moved to talk to the refugees.

Cassandra walked up to Magnus and said "Come on lets get back to the fight."

Magnus nodded as he summoned his sparrow and began to drive to the Peregrine District.

_**09:23 hours, 9 hours after the Travler's Awakening.**_

_**Ridgeback District, The Last City.**_

It had been nearly twenty minutes since they had left the civilians at the Military District , and both Cassandra and Magnus were rushing to get back to the Peregrine District before John and Vamix finished the Cabal. Cassandra looked over at Magnus, and in truth she was worried about him, he had not been the same since he had lost his light, he had been a lot more reserved and he did not as many risks like he used to.

As she was thinking about it, four Cabal moved out in front of their sparrows and opened fire, she watched Magnus jump of his sparrow and begin to open fire with his Handcannon. She started to jump off here sparrow, and then she had an idea, she settled back down into her sparrow and aimed it right at the Cabal. "Cassandra what are you doing?" Magnus asked over comms. She did not have time to respond, as she edged closer and closer to the Cabal. "Cassandra, tell me what you're doing?" Magnus was yelling now.

She was now bascially on top of the Cabal, and she jumped off the sparrow as it smalled into one of the Legionaries. While doing so she reached out for the light, and felt the solar energy come over her and, she brought up her golden gun. After three shots, the Cabal were dead, and she was firmly on the ground. Magnus ran up to her and yelled "What was that?"

She turned around and said "I killed the Cabal. That's what." She was confused about why he was angry with her.

Magnus was about to respond, but was cut off by the radio "John to Magnus and Cassandra was that you guys who just engaged those Cabal?"

"Cassandra here and if you're talking about the ones in the Ridegback District, then that would be us yes." She replied.

"Okay good, stay where you are while Vamix and I head your way." John said, and Cassandra looked back up at Magnus, and John continued. "The Vanguard wants to meet with us."


End file.
